Ninth Doctor (Earth-12)
The Ninth Doctor was the tenth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Due to the events of the Time War, this incarnation was afflicted with melancholy when not distracted by adventures. Unlike most of his other lives, the adventures he shared with his companions mostly happened on or around Earth. During the Slitheen's attempt to destroy the Earth for profit, he gained temporary allies in Rose's mother Jackie, Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey, and Harriet Jones. He also had a single adventure with Adam Mitchell, an employee of Henry Van Statten, at Rose's request. However, the Doctor left him behind when he tried to take advantage of future knowledge. During a trip to World War II, the Doctor gained a new companion in Captain Jack Harkness, a conman from the 51st century, whom he left behind after the Battle of the Game Station. During said battle, the Doctor gained another ally in the late Lynda Moss. After absorbing the time vortex energy from Rose to save her from its deadly after-effects, the Doctor suffered damage at a cellular level, forcing him to regenerate into his next incarnation. History Foreshadowing When the Eighth Doctor looked into the Tomorrow Windows, he saw this Doctor as what he might look like in his future. (EDA: The Tomorrow Windows) Post-Regeneration This incarnation was born when his predecessor's physical age had advanced well into that of an old man, who was "wearing a bit thin", and when his regenerative processes sensed this body was due to fail, it initiated automatically at the end of the Time War. Due to the timelines not being synchronised by the presence of his future selves, the new Doctor was left to think he had brought forth the death of billions of innocent Time Lords. (DW: The Day of the Doctor) Shortly after regenerating, and still "not quite calibrated" to his latest body, the TARDIS sensed a temporal problem in 2005 London and alerted the Doctor to the presence of the Nestene Consciousness. (EShort: The Beast of Babylon) Landing in the basement of Henrik's, the Doctor acquired a new attire for his new body and found the murdered body of the building's chief electrical officer. Continuing his investigation, the Doctor explored the entirety of the shop's basement for the murderers and any other humans who could be in danger. After half-an-hour of searching, he found a horde of Autons surrounding Rose Tyler, a young employee of the shop. (IDW: The Deaths of the Doctor) The Doctor pulled her away from them, also warning her he was going to blow up the building, and told her to run. By the time Rose had made it to the streets, the Doctor had blown up the store, (DW: Rose) but he managed to escape by outrunning the inferno. (IDW: The Deaths of the Doctor) The First Adventure The next day, the Doctor tracked down the signal from the amputated Auton arm he had given Rose to the Powell Estate, where Rose lived. After saving her from its attack, that was meant for him, the Doctor took it to his TARDIS, telling Rose to forget him. The Doctor ran into Rose again when he saved her from an Auton duplicate of her boyfriend, Mickey Smith, pulling off the Auton's head. Escaping from the Auton Mickey's rampaging body, the Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS, where the Doctor used the head to trace the signal of the Nestene Consciousness. Discovering the Consciousness and the original Mickey in a base beneath the London Eye, the Doctor asked the Consciousness to leave Earth, and find another planet to feed off. It refused, and ordered two Autons to take the Doctor prisoner and confiscate the anti-plastic he was holding. Unable to escape the Nestene Consciousness' base without access to the TARDIS, Rose kicked the Autons and the anti-plastic into the vat containing the Nestene Consciousness. This saved the Doctor's life, and destroyed the Consciousness. Taking Rose and Mickey to safety in the TARDIS, the Doctor asked Rose to travel with him, but specifically noted that Mickey was not invited due to his apparent cowardice. Rose rejected his offer, and he dematerialised the TARDIS. (DW: Rose) Early Adventures Alone, the Doctor visited Chepstow Castle, became an unsuccessful architect, worked at a planetarium in 1985, battled monks in Tibet, attended the Royal Wedding in 1981, went undercover as a photojournalist in the 1990s and joined a band in the 1960s. (WEB: whoisdoctorwho.co.uk) The Doctor was photographed at Dallas during the assassination of U.S. President John F. Kennedy on 22 November 1963, at Southampton just before the voyage of the [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Titanic RMS Titanic] in April 1912 and at Indonesia on the day of Krakatoa's eruption in August 1883. (DW: Rose) After a visit to Egypt in 2500 BC, a statue of the Doctor was made, which would still be in an Egyptian museum by the 21st century. He also met his seventh incarnation on a university campus and got into a heated argument with him. (WEB: whoisdoctorwho.co.uk) In 21st century Istanbul, the Doctor fought two Sontarans in a sword fight. A woman named Sally Sparrow saved the Doctor from the second one. She gave him her Christmas homework from 2005, and told him to keep it on him at all times. (DWAN: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) The Doctor tended to Honoré Lechasseur's injuries after a bunker exploded in 1951. He disappeared without a trace. (THN: The Albino's Dancer) Landing in a garden shed in Devon on Christmas Eve 1985, the TARDIS "burped", jumping forward in time twenty years. Reading Sally's homework, he found where to leave messages for Sally at the nearby house and garden so her twelve-year-old self could read them in the future. One of these messages included telling her to find a video tape at the back of the living room top shelf. He recorded a message for the tape, and spoke in a conversation with Sally from 2005, explaining where the TARDIS was and that the Christmas essay had the conversation transcript. The TARDIS arrived and Sally exited. She spoke to the recording that her self from two hours in her past would watch, and told the past Sally to use the TARDIS' reset button next to the phone to return the TARDIS to the Doctor. The Doctor reminded the past Sally to complete her homework before she went to the TARDIS and placed the message on the shelf so she could read it in 2005. (DWAN: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) In 1945, the Doctor took Winston Churchill on a trip to Ancient Rome, where they encountered a creature disguised as one of Emperor Tiberius's reclining benches. Winston then realised why the Second Doctor had taught him how to address a table in Latin back in 1882. (REF: The Brilliant Book 2011) Travels with Rose After an adventure in Babylon battling against the Starman, his Karkinian friend Ali persuaded the Doctor to return to Rose and get her to join him. (EShort: The Beast of Babylon) He rematerialised by Rose, from her point of view seconds later, told her the TARDIS was capable of travelling anywhere in time as well as space; Rose then finally accepted, and joined the Doctor as his companion. (DW: Rose) For her first trip time-travelling, the Doctor took Rose to the distant future, when the Earth was destroyed by the sun. The Doctor saved the other sightseers from Lady Cassandra's plot to burn them alive for insurance money. He let her frame of skin dry out and explode as punishment when he foiled her plan, (DW: The End of the World) though Cassandra's brainmeat survived. (DW: New Earth) He told Rose of the Last Great Time War, and how he was the last of the Time Lords. (DW: The End of the World) He took Rose to Cardiff in 1869, where they met Charles Dickens. He found ethereal beings known as Gelth, victims of the Time War who wished to inhabit corpses to gain new bodies. Sympathetic and quilty, the Doctor used the psychic Gwyneth to speak to them through the Rift to help them, but the Gelth needed many bodies and planned to kill humans to supply their wants. Thanks to Gwyneth's sacrifice, the Gelth were trapped in the Rift. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) The Doctor and Rose visited the Christmas truce of World War I, where he got the German and the British armies to play football on Christmas; leading to a day of peace before they were forced to continue fighting. (IDW: The Forgotten) The Doctor tried to take Rose to her own time, but arrived a year late. To his surprise, a spaceship crashed into the Thames and alerted the world to the presence of aliens. He found the spaceship belonged the Slitheen (DW: Aliens of London), who planned to reduce Earth to radioactive waste to sell as cheap fuel on the intergalactic market. At the cost of Downing Street, the Doctor blew up the Slitheen. He invited Mickey to join Rose and him in their travels, but was refused. The Doctor gave him a computer virus to wipe out all mentions of him on the internet, (DW: World War Three) though a post by Mickey to the Who Is Doctor Who? website revealed that he decided not to run the virus, choosing instead to hold onto it. Their next trip brought the Doctor and Rose to Justicia, 2501. There, he encountered the Blathereen, cousins of the Slitheen family, who were plotting to use the planet's sun to reduce other worlds to cinders to use as fuel. However, the Doctor managed to stop them with the remnants of the Slitheen family, whom he was unable to stop from stealing their rival's technology. (NSA: The Monsters Inside) On a return trip to the Powell Estate, the Doctor helped defeat the Quevvil, who were using video games to choose victims for their mind control missions into the bases of their enemies, the Mantodeans. (NSA: Winner Takes All) Adam and Jack Tracking a distress signal, the Doctor went to the Vault in Utah in 2012. He found a lone Dalek had survived the Time War and was being kept amongst other alien artefacts by Henry van Statten. To the Doctor's shock, the Dalek's personality changed after absorbing Rose's DNA and residual time vortex radiation. After the Dalek had committed suicide to prevent itself from changing completely, the Doctor took along one of the Vault's employees, Adam Mitchell, at Rose's request. (DW: Dalek) The Doctor took them to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire to see the human race at its zenith. He found it no better than 21st century Earth. Alien species had not been visiting for some time. The Doctor found that a Jagrafess called Max had been controlling the human race from Satellite Five by manipulating information. Thanks to one of the workers who learned of the truth, the satellite's heat was rerouted, sending heat to Max's control room. The Doctor returned Adam home after he tried to use knowledge of the future for his own gain. (DW: The Long Game) The Doctor next took Rose to the grand opening of the Oriel, a transdimensional art gallery in the 37th century, only to find that everyone in the gallery had been enslaved by an artist called Cazkelf. Cazkelf sent a psychic distress signal to his species. But the signal was diverted. The Doctor took Cazkelf to his homeworld, which had been devastated by a disaster. After this, the Doctor convinced Cazkelf to go on the straight and narrow, putting him in charge of the Oriel so that he could make the gallery a success. (DWM: Art Attack) Taking Rose home once again, the Doctor saved the Powell Estate from Zargath and his invasion force. (DWM: Death to the Doctor!) At Rose's request, the Doctor took her to when her father died so she could be there for him. However, she saved her father from being hit by the car that would have killed him. Rose's actions had caused the TARDIS' to be thrown off into the vortex. After being attacked by a creature from outside time, the Doctor started working on a way to repair the damage to the universe while leaving Pete alive. However, after Rose touched her infant self, the Doctor sacrificed himself to the creature brought by the paradox, leaving Pete to sacrifice himself next by getting hit by the car that killed him. (DW: Father's Day) The Doctor discovered an alien spaceship was trapped between real space and the time vortex, and investigating further led him and Rose to the house of Lord Farthingale in 1920. Inside, the Doctor overheard the detective, Dr Merrivale Carr, had identified the murderer of two people in the house as society hostess, Glenda Neil. The Doctor and Rose entered the room, explaining to the house guests that "invisible aliens" were the real cause of death. A haze appeared in the house and another guest was suddenly thrown into the fireplace. After the other guests reached safety, Rose explained that the trapped spaceship's engines was releasing an energy field that had been killing people in an attempt to move. The Doctor signalled the spaceship with the standard galactic code of the 455th century. As they were teleported on board, the Doctor and Rose discovered the ship's crew had died in the crash and the ship's computer had been moving on its own through an emergency programme. The Doctor repaired the ship and he and Rose returned to the TARDIS on Earth. (DWAN: Doctor vs Doctor) Soon after, the Doctor was asked to be a representative for an alien planet that reminded him of his lost homeworld, Gallifrey. Haunted by the loss of his home and the Time Lords, the Doctor declined, until Rose persuaded him to reconsider. However, the Doctor soon discovered the planet's "spokesperson", Akimus Makassar, had set him up and was planning to take over the visiting representatives' minds. The Doctor placed him and Rose in a dreamscape to save them from Makassar and his army of Units. Escaping from the Units, the Doctor created a psychic projection of himself. The projection stole a Unit's mask and placed it over Makassar, trapping him in a mental feedback. (DWAN: The Masks of Makassar) The Doctor and Rose travelled to a Vandosian ship, saving a ordinary human called Phil Tyson from execution by the Vandos Tribunal. While attempting to return Tyson to Earth, the Doctor was told Tyson was a reincarnation of Shogalath, whom the Vandosians claimed was a "monster" for toppling the Vandos Imperium. While escaping, Phil saved the Doctor and Rose from the Bailiffs and made it to the TARDIS. The Tribunal threatened to destroy Great Britain if Tyson wasn't handed over to them. They fired, but thanks to the Doctor's earlier efforts, the ship backfired on itself. Returning Phil home, the Doctor explained that Shogalath was in fact the leader of a peaceful revolt against the Imperium. (DWM: Mr Nobody) On a human colony planet, the Doctor and Rose were under attack by the falling rain, but a couple called Jack and Susie saved their life by bringing them into their shelter. The Doctor discovered the rain was a living creature and it was killing off colonists in their downpour because the lifeform was being killed. He went outside, persuading the rain to stop. With the family the last humans left, the Doctor guided them home in their spaceship, and he also inspired their son, Andy, to become a space traveller. (DWM: Pitter-Patter) The Doctor tracked a Chula ambulance to 1941 London and met the conman Jack Harkness, a 51st century ex-Time Agent who mistook them for members of the Time Agency. The Doctor soon learned that a child in a gasmask had been killed and was half-way resurrected by the nanogenes inside the ambulance. (DW: The Empty Child) The nanogenes had not seen a human before. They took the gasmask for the child's face and fused it to him, spreading to other people who touched him, also transforming them into gasmask zombies. The Doctor fixed the nanogenes' mistakes by comparing the DNA of the child and his mother Nancy, restoring the infected zombies to normal. The Doctor rescued Jack from his ship just before it exploded, taking him into the TARDIS. (DW: The Doctor Dances) The TARDIS landed in Bromley in 2005. There, the Doctor encountered a genius named Chantal Osterberg, who wished to wipe out humanity for mindlessly using packs to control their emotions. He was forced to stop her from carrying out this plan. (NSA: Only Human) While on a refuelling trip in Cardiff, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and a visiting Mickey captured Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, the sole survivor of the Slitheen the Doctor and Mickey had defeated earlier. Though Blon tried fleeing, the Doctor reversed her teleportation device several times until she gave up and was taken prisoner to be returned to Raxacoricofallapatorius for trial. The Doctor confiscated her extrapolator and dined with her as her last request. After Blon was turned into an egg by the heart of the TARDIS, which granted her wish for a fresh start and ended her backup plot to escape Earth, the Doctor decided to drop her off in the hatchery on her homeworld. (DW: Boom Town) After leaving Raxacoricofallapatorius, the Doctor, Rose and Jack had an adventure in Kyoto, Japan. (DW: Bad Wolf) The Doctor next found himself and his companions on a colony world, where the locals had become confused, believing that fiction was true. He undid the mind control the chips they ate to suppress. The Doctor also returned the previously banned books to them. (NSA: The Stealers of Dreams) The Battle of the Game Station After having an adventure in Kyoto, Japan, the Doctor, Rose and Jack were teleported to Satellite 5, a hundred years after the Doctor's last visit, only to be put in deadly versions of TV game shows. After escaping Big Brother with Lynda Moss, the Doctor found the TARDIS in the control room. The station was broadcasting a secondary signal into space and the games' losers were not killed, but teleported to the signal's target. The Doctor learned a large Dalek fleet had survived the Time War and were now headed to the station to confront him with Rose as a hostage. (DW: Bad Wolf) The Dalek Emperor had been converting the losers into Daleks for its army. The Doctor decided his fight against the Daleks was suicidal and sent Rose back to the 21st century in the TARDIS while Jack and he prepared for the inevitable extermination. He built a device that would "fry the brain stems of every living thing within a thousand miles of the satellite", but was not able to perfect it to work only on Daleks. Rose opened the heart of the TARDIS and looked upon it. She became the powerful Bad Wolf entity. She returned to the future to save the Doctor. Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex into herself. She declared the Time War to be over and destroyed the Dalek fleet and with a wave of her hand, scattering their atoms into dust. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Death The Doctor knew that Rose would burn up if she kept so much power in her body. He kissed her, drawing the Time Vortex from her body and into his own, and then sending it back into the Heart of the TARDIS. They returned to the TARDIS, leaving behind Jack, (DW: The Parting of the Ways) whom Rose had converted into an immortal fixed point in time. (DW: Utopia) Knowing that his brief possession of the vortex energy had caused cellular damage to his body, the Doctor told Rose about wanting to take her to a new location, trying his best to explain the situation before regenerating into his next incarnation. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Undated events *﻿Clive Finch's website also documented sightings of Rose Tyler in several of the Ninth Doctor's adventures. These included the Ninth Doctor and Rose visiting a five thousand year old Megalithic tomb in Newgrange. (WEB: Who is Doctor Who?) *The Ninth Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *A man fitting the Ninth Doctor's description delivered letters from the Fifth Doctor to Clarrie, Peri Brown and Erimem at the Kingmaker inn in 1483. (BFA: The Kingmaker) *At some point in their travels, the Ninth Doctor and Rose were forced to hop for their lives. The reason for this is unknown. (DW: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Children_in_Need_Special Children in Need Special]) *River Song met the Ninth Doctor, learning fairly quickly not to mention the Time War around him. She later wiped his memory with mnemosine recall-wipe vapour to keep the timeline intact. (VG: The Eternity Clock) *The Ninth Doctor had an unchronicled adventure Mako. (DWM: Escape into Alcatraz) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality This incarnation of the Doctor was deeply affected by his predecessor's actions in the Last Great Time War. (DW: Dalek) He hid his sorrow with a facade of manic energy and a sharp, offbeat wit. (DW: Rose) Nevertheless the weight of destroying the Time Lords and the Daleks preyed upon him, creating an emotional incarnation of great sorrow and anger. (DW: Dalek) Consequently, it also created an incarnation with a new appreciation for the wonders of the universe and who, more keenly than ever, burned with a desire to keep the universe safe from harm. (DW: The End of the World) Despite this, this incarnation of the Doctor was more adept at noticing the flaws of humanity than any of his predecessors. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) When asked by the Emperor of the Daleks whether he was a coward or a killer the Doctor struggled with the decision to destroy the Daleks and the Earth or simply allow the Daleks to kill him and take over the universe. In the end he couldn't bring himself to destroy the Earth even to rid the universe of the Daleks, and proclaimed himself a coward. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) While his previous incarnations were rarely heard uttering minor curse words like "hell" and "damn," the ninth incarnation tended to use these phrases more freely. (DW: The End of the World) He was also more violent, physically coming into contact with guards when arrested although it should be noted he thought Rose had been murdered, which probably influenced his actions. (DW: Bad Wolf) The tenth incarnation implied that the ninth incarnation was angrier and pained due to being "born from war" when he compared the Meta-Crisis Doctor to the ninth incarnation. (DW: Journey's End) At times the ninth incarnation was sadistic, torturing a helpless Dalek even when the Dalek pleaded for him to "have pity". The Doctor's hatred for the Daleks was strong, and the one he tortured claimed the Doctor would make a good Dalek himself. (DW: Dalek) The Doctor cared very deeply about Rose and was willing to let a lethal Dalek loose on Earth to keep her safe. (DW: Dalek) He was also reluctant to use a missile to destroy the Slitheen because he feared he would kill Rose too. (DW: World War Three) When the Daleks invaded Satellite Five, the Doctor lied to Rose about being able to use the TARDIS to stop them and sent her back home to protect her. He deliberately absorbed the Time Vortex energy in her to save her life - knowing full well that he would have to regenerate. (DW:'' The Parting of the Ways) ﻿Habits and Quirks The ninth incarnation spoke with a distinctive Northern English accent. When Rose questioned this, he replied that "lots of planets have a North." He was critical of his own large ears. He had a fondness for saying "fantastic", with emphasis on the second syllable, whenever he saw something of interest or especially dangerous. (DW: ''Rose) This incarnation called Mickey Smith "Mickey the idiot" (DW: Aliens of London) or "Ricky". (DW: Rose) He called humans "stupid apes", seeing himself above them, often calling them this when angered by their actions. (DW: Dalek) He did not "do domestic", as he put it, which led to tension in his interactions with Jackie Tyler. (DW: World War Three) He had a fondness for bananas, which continued to his next incarnation. (DW: The Doctor Dances) He often gave speeches about things or lectured those he wished to scold. (DW: Father's Day) This incarnation was sometimes exhausted emotionally. He would break down when faced with pain, suffering, or death. (DW: Dalek) This once resulted in a brief moment of relief when he realised that he could, for once, reverse all of the pain and suffering he had encountered, whooping, "Just this once - everybody lives!!" (DW: The Doctor Dances) The Ninth Doctor had a habit of folding his arms and frowning when lecturing or listening intently. (DW: The End of the World) He would also grin when happy or when he found something funny. He was overconfident about his plans, even if he didn't think they would work. (DW: Rose) Skills Despite being bad at card tricks, (DW: Rose) he was a good pickpocket; he swapped Jack's sonic blaster with a banana. (DW: The Doctor Dances) This incarnation enjoyed, and was particularly skilled at, videogames. (NSA: Winner Takes All) Appearance ﻿In stark contrast to the extravagant dress of most of his predecessors, the ninth incarnation wore a plain leather jacket, mistaken in World War II for that of a German U-boat commander. (DW: The Empty Child) He would either wear a plain red, green, navy blue, or black jumper, which Charles Dickens thought made him look like a navvy (DW: The Unquiet Dead), dark trousers and a black, strapped wristwatch in contrast to his previous incarnations. (DW: Rose) At one time, he was photographed wearing clothes reminiscent of those worn by his eighth incarnation. (DW: Rose) During an adventure in World War I, the Doctor wore a military trenchcoat to fit in with the British soldiers. (IDW: The Forgotten) He wore his hair close-cropped, unlike many of his previous incarnations who had had longer hair. He had large ears and he considered his nose large as well. (DW: Rose) He claimed they enhanced their respective senses. (DW: The Empty Child) Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *The ninth incarnation is the first past incarnation who has not appeared in the Short Trips series of short story collections along with the tenth and eleventh incarnations. Also, Christopher Eccleston, followed by David Tennant and Matt Smith, has yet to take part as the Doctor in any of Big Finish's audio dramas. This is due to licencing agreements between Big Finish Productions and the BBC that allow Big Finish only to cover the "classic" Doctors (First Doctor to Eighth). This also makes Eccleston the only Doctor actor since Patrick Troughton to not participate in an audio story based upon the franchise. *The ninth incarnation's era, due to its short length, stands as the first incarnation's era to be completely released to DVD in Australia, North America and the UK. The single film that made up the eighth incarnation's era was not available in North America and Australia at the point when Series One was released. *Originally, Russell T Davies approached Hugh Grant, who previously played the Doctor's alternate twelfth incarnation, to play the Ninth Doctor. He turned down the role, thinking the show would not take off. He expressed deep regret in 2007 after seeing how successful the show had become. Category:The Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords